


the anger of a gentle man

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [24]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: The problem with Johnny is, he’s toosoft.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamsterwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/gifts).



The problem with Johnny is, he’s too _soft._ Dutch admitted it works for him since their first meeting when she was the one both to shoot him and to soothe him, not thirty minutes later. But her world is made of sharp edges and dark corners, and she’s afraid to turn around and see him lost there. 

Then one day she slips – tranquilizers, angry twilight in her head – and when she wakes up people who nabbed her are dead on the floor, very, _very_ dead, and Johnny’s face before it melts into concern and gentleness reassures her. He’ll do okay.

**Author's Note:**

> 'There are three things all wise men fear: the sea in storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle man.'


End file.
